Taking over me
by Lukercy-Lover-Forever
Summary: A mysterious girl appears in Yusei's life.But the girl has a secret that could help them or destroy them and bring the world into darkness. When her secret is revaled the Signers are shocked. It was worse than any of them could imagine.
1. Memories lost and love pronounced

_**Prologue **_

**Jack sat on his throne with his arms crossed, He looked up when he heard footsteps approaching. "Who's there?" A girl with long brown hair and shining purple eyes appeared in front of him. He smiled. "Ah hello Maya." Said person walked up the steps and stood in front of Jack. "Hello Jack. So what brings you here Maya? I thought you'd be with Yusei." Maya shook her head. "Actually I came here to do something." **

**Jack looked at her confusion filling his face. She gave him a sad smile and placed a finger on his forehead. "What are you doing?" She closed her eyes. "Forgive me Jack. I erase any memory you have of me. Forget that I was in your life and live on." She removed her finger from his forehead and Jack's eyes became blank. His head then slumped forward. Maya turned and walked out of the building taking one last look at Jack. **

* * *

**Crow laughed at the little kids around him. "Come on Crow show us more. We want to see more of your cards. " Crow smiled. "Okay okay." He pulled more of his cards up then stopped short when he saw Maya. He straightened up and waved. "Hey May." Maya smiled and waved. She walked over to him and placed a hand on his shoulder. "Crow can we talk? Uh yeah." Crow said good byes to the kids and followed his friend. He placed a hand behind his head. **

"**So what is it you wanted?" Maya gave Crow a sad smile. She then placed a hand on his forehead. "Forgive me Crow. I erase any memory you have of me. Forget about me and live on." She took her hand away from his forehead. Crow's eyes became blank and he started to fall to the floor. Maya caught him and set him gently to the floor. She sighed and stood up. **_**"Now the hard part." **_

* * *

**Yusei leaned up against the building and started down at his deck. **_**I am so sorry Kalin.**_** Yusei looked up when he heard footsteps. He smiled when he saw his brow-haired friend. "Hey May." Maya smiled. "Hey Yusei." She walked over to him and leaned up against the building and looked him in the eyes. "Yusei I have to leave. " Yusei looked at her confused. "What do you mean? I'm going to New Domino City." Yusei just looked at her. "But it's impossible to get there if your in the Satellite." She shrugged. "I'll find a way."**

**Yusei shook his head. "But May I don't want you to leave. I've already lost one friend I don't want to lose another. And anyway who knows if Team Satisfaction will get back together without Kalin. I might never see Crow and Jack again." May gave him a sad smile. "Well I'm here and I was a part of the team." Yusei looked down. "But you said your leaving." He looked back up.**

"**Why are you leaving?" Maya looked down. "The darkness is coming Yusei. If I don't leave the Satellite it will consume me and I'll be one of the enemies." Yusei looked at Maya, confusion shown in his features. "Darkness what darkness?" Maya shook her head. "Don't worry about it now Yusei. The time will come when you'll know the truth." She wrapped her hand around the arm that held his mark. **

**She knew he didn't know about his mark but he would someday. She felt her arm throb and she pulled her hand away. "Maya what are you talking about? Yusei you will find out just not now." She gave him a smile. "I wanted to see you before I left so I could do this." Maya leaned up and pressed her lips to Yusei's. Yusei hesitated at first but then kissed back. After a minute or two May pulled away and gave Yusei a sad smile. **

"**I think I love you Yusei. But I can't let those feelings harm you so please forgive me Yusei." May brought a finger to Yusei's forehead. "I erase all memory you have for me. Forget about me and live on. Fulfill your destiny." Yusei's eyes became black and he fell forward. May caught him in her arms and set his unconscious body on the ground. She ran a hand over his cheek. "Goodbye my love. Fulfill your destiny." She then walked away. **

* * *

**Maya brought her hand up to her head. **_**Kalins the only one who has any memory of me now and he's in the Facility. What am I going to do about him?**_** May stopped and pressed her hands tighter to her head. She saw an image in her head. **

_**Kalin sat in the Facility with his mark. His eyes were dead. Kalin was sitting in a corner of his cell. His head drooped and his eyes closed. **_

**Maya's vision came back into focus. **_**Looks like Kalin's dead now.**_** She blinked back tears and walked away heading towards New Domino City. **

* * *

**A/N Well Maya and May are the same person. Jack is the only one that calls her Maya while everyone else called her May. I know you guys are confused about what May did to Jack, Crow, and Yusei but you'll find out who she really is in coming chapters. It will make sense soon so just keep reading and you'll find out what May really is. Oh and I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh 5Ds. Review please. **


	2. Arcadian Movement

May stared out the window of the Arcadian Movement building. Her thoughts always going to Yusei, Jack, Crow, and Kalin. She knew Kalin was gone. She had seen it in one of her visions. Jack was the new turbo dueling king of New Domino City. Crow was still in the Satellite. But Yusei was another story. She had no clue where he was. She tried to get a vision of him but it was blurry. It was as if Yusei kept changing his plans.

She glanced down at her charm bracelet. She gave a tiny smile, remembering how she had gotten it. She had met Yusei when she was eight years old. She had a family well a father to more precise. She had left her father because she didn't want anything to do with what he was doing. Yusei and Crow had taken her in as a friend. Months passed and Yusei gave her a bracelet with a little F on it. She remembered him smiling and saying that he wanted her to remember him always and that the F stood for Fudo, his last name.

Years passed and Yusei, Jack, Crow, Kalin, and herself made up Team Satisfaction. She had grown close to every single one of them and they all added to her charm bracelet. A tiny A with fake diamonds from Jack standing for Atlas. A little C that was painted black from Crow standing for Crow.. A little K that had Kalins name inscribed in it from Kalin standing for Kessler. They had found silver somewhere and they had made those charms for her.

May then reached to her neck and gripped the necklace. Yusei had given the necklace to her for her 16th birthday. The necklace was a Y. Yusei had given it to her because he was afraid that they would become separated one day due to Sector Security.

May sighed and let the necklace fall back to her neck. She missed her old team so much but it was for the best. Otherwise the darkness would have turned her. "May Sayer wants to see us." May turned around and saw Akiza. "Of coarse." May followed after Akiza.

* * *

The two girls stood in front of Sayer. Sayer smiled at the two. "I have great news. Akiza you have been invited to duel in the Fortune Cup." Akiza blinked. "What? No I can't Sayer. Nobody will understand." Sayer placed his hands on her shoulders. "Akiza it is time to show the world our powers. There is nothing to be afraid of." Akiza turned her head to the side. "But Sayer…." Sayer smiled. "Akiza you must do this. You want to show people you aren't a witch right?" Akiza looked at Sayer and nodded. "Then this is your chance." Akiza looked down. "Okay fine." Sayer smiled and took his hands from her shoulders. "Good." He looked over at May. "Of coarse I want you to come along with Akiza and I. You and Akiza are my top duelist." May gave a tiny smile. "Sounds fun."

* * *

Lazar stood before Yusei. "I have an invitation for you Mr. Fudo." Yusei looked down at Lazar. "Whatever it is I want no part of." Lazar grinned. "You have been invited to duel in the Fortune Cup. And if you don't your friends will suffer." Lazar handed Yusei an envelope and got back into his car. Yusei stared down at the envelop.


End file.
